Je me sens con
by Eyt
Summary: Je me sens con. Purement et simplement con. J'ai dix-sept ans demain, et je commence un journal. Comme si j'étais une fillette perturbée de douze ans. Je me sens con. Parce que j'ai tout gâché, encore une fois. OS RAB/OC


**Bonjour ! Ceci est mon deuxième petit bébé :) Il n'a pas été corrigé donc il risque d'être de moins bonne qualité que mon premier texte, mais je n'avais pas envie d'attendre pour le poster ;) **

**J'accepte toutes les critiques, mais j'apprécierai quand même qu'elles soient dites sans méchanceté. Je suis une auteur débutante, et même si cela n'excuse pas tout, je fais de mon mieux. Voilà pour mon petit blabla **

* * *

Tout est à JKR, sauf mon OC.

* * *

Je me sens con. Purement et simplement con. J'ai dix-sept ans demain, et je commence un journal. Comme si j'étais une fillette perturbée de douze ans. Je me sens con. Parce que j'ai tout gâché, encore une fois.

« Je t'aime Reg, plus que tu l'imagines. Mais j'en peux plus, c'est fini Reg »  
C'était la première fois que tu me le disais, et la dernière, visiblement.

« Tu n'es plus l'homme que j'ai appris à aimer, depuis qu'_il_ est parti, tu n'es plus le même »  
Elle a raison, et je me sens encore plus con. Tous ces risques qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre, tous nos plans tombés à l'eau à cause de mon orgueil blessé, toutes ces fois où elle a rattrapé le coup alors que c'était moi qui nous avais embarqués dans les ennuis.

« Tu disais que tu étais prêt à tout pour moi, que je serais toujours ta priorité... As-tu seulement été un jour honnête avec moi? »  
Toujours, je n'aurais jamais pu te regarder dans les yeux sans cela. C'est à moi que je mentais. J'ai refusé de voir ce que j'étais devenu, refusé de voir que ce n'était pas à moi, mais à _lui_ que je voulais prouver que je n'étais pas lâche et qu'_il_ avait tort. Je voulais tellement croire qu'_il _ne m'atteindrait plus...

Tu te rappelles en première année, quand je n'étais qu'un gamin stupide qui te martyrisait à cause de ton sang? Tu ne bronchais pas, et tu faisais tout ce que je disais, sans jamais croiser mon regard. Je croyais que c'était par crainte. Tu voulais juste cacher la haine que je t'inspirais. Puis un jour, tu as levé tes yeux bleus dans le gris givrant des miens, et tu as souris. Pas un sourire joyeux, non. Un sourire narquois, qui s'est agrandi quand tu as vu l'incompréhension totale sur mon visage d'habitude si lisse. Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit? Moi, je pourrais te le réciter mot à mot.  
« Rigole tant que tu peux de moi, Black, parce que quand tu deviendras mangemort, tu seras à ma place, et ce sera à mon tour de rire. »  
J'avais onze ans, mais je n'ai pas pu me sortir tes mots de la tête. J'y pensais le jour, et j'en rêvais la nuit. Je me sens toujours con d'avoir attendu que tu m'ouvres les yeux pour comprendre mon erreur. Tu as toujours été la seule à me faire culpabiliser.

Ensuite, de bourreau je suis passé à allier, pour devenir ton ami. Je te protégeais des Sangs-Purs, et tu m'ouvrais les yeux sur les absurdités que l'on m'avait fait réciter comme un prêtre et ses prières. On a toujours fonctionné à deux, en rusant pour que personne ne se rende compte du changement. On a du mentir, mais ça ne nous a pas vraiment posé de problèmes, on prenait cela pour des défis, mais toujours avec prudence, on n'a pas été réparti à Serpentard pour rien. Mais pour les autres, tu étais la Sang-de-Bourbe, et j'étais le grand Black.

Ça me rend malade de me dire que personne ne verra que mon monde vient de s'écrouler. Une deuxième fois. Mais ça sera différent cette fois, parce que tu ne seras pas là pour me prendre dans tes bras, je ne pourrais pas sentir l'odeur de tes cheveux, je ne pourrais simplement pas te voire sourire. De ton sourire en coin, celui que je préfère et que tu ne montres qu'à moi. Je ne pourrais pas me perdre dans tes yeux, en me disant que rien n'est grave tant que tu es là. Et je me sens con, parce que c'est ma faute.

« Je déteste ton frère, Reg, parce que sans lui, on en serait pas là. »  
Je n'en veux pas à Sirius, tu sais? Il ne pouvait pas connaître nos projets pour le futur, il ne pouvait pas savoir que j'avais _envie_ de le suivre, et c'est un Gryffondor, il ne peut pas comprendre que je ne _pouvais _simplement pas le suivre sans risquer ma vie dès que je passerai la porte de la salle commune. Pour lui, si ils ne font rien dans les couloirs, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas assez de _courage_ pour simplement oser, il croit qu'ils sont tous lâches, simplement parce que ce sont des Serpentards. Il ne voit pas ce qu'ils font une fois dans la salle commune, et comment pourrait-il l'imaginer? Et rien que pour cela, je ne lui en veux pas de me prendre pour un lâche, même pas de me considérer comme un monstre. Je m'en veux à moi-même pour y accorder assez d'importance pour pouvoir te blesser. Et je me sens con...

Tu te souviens de notre quatrième année? Ça a été la plus belle de ma pitoyable existence. Tout marchait bien entre nous, puis en octobre, tu as décidé de m'apprendre à lancer un Patronus. Tu as insisté pendant deux mois sans jamais te décourager, et finalement, tu as sauté de joie quand une mince fumée argentée est sortie de ma baguette, avant de râler quand tu as vu que je n'arrivais pas à faire plus. Tu m'as demandé à quoi j'avais pensé, et tu ne m'as pas lâché quand j'ai refusé de te le dire _en rougissant. _Alors je l'ai chuchoté, en me disant que tu ne l'entendrais pas. Tu m'as souri tendrement, sans faire ton sourire en coin, un vrai sourire, qui respirait le bonheur, puis tu m'as embrassé. Tu as simplement effleuré mes lèvres, mais j'ai eu l'impression que le monde avait changé autour de nous. La pièce poussiéreuse n'était finalement pas si miteuse que ça, et le soleil n'avait jamais brillé aussi fort. J'ai réessayé de lancer le sort, et sous tes yeux brillants de joie, un papillon de la taille d'un oiseau en est sorti. Et tu m'as encore embrassé, et je me suis rendu compte que rien n'avait changé, à part moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais simplement _heureux. _

Repenses-tu encore à nos projets? On voulait partir ensemble, le plus loin possible de l'Angleterre au début, et puis on s'est décidé pour la Belgique parce que tu ne voulais pas abandonner tes parents. On avait ouvert un compte commun à Gringotts, et on y mettait toutes nos économies pour ne pas avoir de problème financier une fois là-bas. Tu parlais français grâce à une de tes tantes, et je le parlais car ma mère trouvait cela indispensable pour être un Sang-Pur parfait. On avait même choisit le village où on voulait s'installer.  
J'y pense toujours, tu sais ? Et je me dis qu'on y aurait été heureux. Et je me sens con...

Crois-tu que j'arriverais encore à faire apparaître ce papillon sans penser après que tu n'es plus là?

Et cette fameuse cinquième année, celle qui m'a tant changé. Toutes ses choses inutiles, et inconscientes dans lesquelles je t'ai entrainée. J'ai eu si peur pour toi quand Rosier est entré en trombe dans la salle commune alors que j'étais penché sur toi pour t'embrasser. J'ai paniqué comme cela ne m'était jamais arrivé. Tu m'as simplement fusillé du regard, et tu m'as dit d'une voix sèche qui m'a fait frissonner malgré moi que tu avais compris la leçon, et que désormais tu resterais à ta place. Tu avais les larmes aux yeux, parce que je venais de t'obliger à t'humilier devant les autres, et je me suis senti con, encore. Pour la première fois depuis que tu m'avais ouvert les yeux, je t'avais blessé.

Je me suis redressé, je t'ai offert un pauvre regard coupable et désolé que tu as ignoré, et je me suis encore senti plus con. J'ai remis le masque impassible que je me devais de garder devant les autres malgré mon estomac douloureux, et je me suis retourné pour faire face à Rosier. Il me souriait, comme un père fier de son fils parce qu'il a fait une bonne action. Je lui ai rendu un rictus qui passa pour un sourire avec l'envie de le frapper qui se mélangeait avec mon envie de vomir de dégoût pour ma propre personne. J'ai quitté la salle, en espérant que tu me suivrais, même si c'était pour m'engueuler. Parce que je le méritais, mais tu n'es simplement pas venue. Et c'était pire que tout ce que j'imaginais. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai pleuré. Ça m'a réjoui, parce que si je pleurais, Sirius avait tort. Je ne pouvais pas être un monstre si j'étais capable de pleurer, si ?

Tu ne m'as pas regardé pendant deux jours, et j'ai cru t'avoir perdue. Quand tu m'as enfin regardé et que tu as cligné deux fois des yeux, selon notre code pour que personne ne se doute de rien, j'ai cru rêver. Je me suis rendu directement dans la salle vide où tu m'avais appris le Patronus en sortant de la Grande Salle pour t'y attendre. Tu es arrivée une heure après, quand je me disais que j'avais finalement vraiment tout imaginé. Tu t'es blottie dans mes bras, et on est resté longtemps enlacé sans rien se dire, simplement soulagé de se retrouver. J'ai eu du mal à te laisser sortir, j'avais encore peur que tu me laisses seul. Sans toi, rien n'allait plus...

Ça n'a toujours pas changé. Sans toi, je ne suis qu'une coquille vide.

Le lendemain, je t'ai tout raconté: mon enfance, la fuite d'Androméda, celle de Sirius qui a suivi, la rage de ma mère, celle de mon père, et la pression qu'ils ont rajoutée sur mes épaules. Pour eux, je n'étais plus seulement un Black, j'étais l'Héritier.

On a fini par ne plus parler de mon erreur, et j'ai commencé à penser à l'idée qui a causé notre fin. Je la trouvais brillante, et plus _personne_, même pas Sirius, ne pourrait me traiter de lâche. Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois fière et que tu me fasses ton sourire en coin, mais tu m'as complètement surpris en me demandant si j'étais dingue ou suicidaire. Je l'ai mal pris et tu m'as giflé quand je t'ai dit que mon plan était absolument parfait.

La semaine qui a suivi sans toi a été de la torture. Mais je n'ai pas pleuré. J'étais sure d'avoir raison, et cette fois là, je ne me suis pas senti con.

Maintenant je sais que j'aurais dû. Et je me sens con...

Je n'ai pas abandonné l'idée, même après notre réconciliation et les disputes qui ont suivies. Disputes qui ont remplies notre sixième année sans que je ne change de position. Je me braquais de plus en plus, et tu allais de moins en moins bien, mais je ne voyais rien. Je passais mon temps à me rapprocher des futurs mangemorts pour pouvoir les infiltrer facilement une fois Poudlard fini, et espionné pour Dumbledore. Je me sentais fort, et je n'ai rien vu venir. Si tu savais comme je me sens con maintenant...

« Je t'aime Reg', plus que tu l'imagines. Mais j'en peux plus, c'est fini Reg »  
C'était la première fois que ces mots m'étaient adressés. Et je me sens con, parce que je n'ai même pas su te répondre.

« Je t'aime aussi, si tu savais comme je me sens con. »  
Ouais, j'aurais aimé être capable de te le dire au moins une fois.

* * *

_Mon Amour,_

_Si Kreattur t'a donné cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus._

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu as réussi là où j'ai échoué, j'espère que tu es heureuse._

_Je ne te retiendrai pas longtemps, je veux juste que tu saches, que j'ai pensé à toi jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Tu auras été la seule à me connaitre, et surement la seule à m'aimer._

_Je sais que j'ai fait le con, et je sais que tout est de ma faute._

_J'ai finalement abandonné le projet Dumbledore, mais je crois que tu sais que je n'ai pas réussi à Lui échapper, et je le regrette, parce que je sais que tu aurais illuminé ma vie si je n'avais pas merdé._

_Je t'aime Lisa, j'aurais voulu te le dire ce jour-là, mais je n'ai pas pu, et je m'en excuse._

_Sois heureuse et vis pour nous deux. C'est tout ce que je te demande._

_Ton Reg'_


End file.
